


New Life

by Sutoresu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suicide Attempt, honestly this is harder than it looks, the author tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoresu/pseuds/Sutoresu
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is hard. And that's if you're putting it lightly.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BMC fic, so it might not be that good compared to others, but I tried. Hopefully, it turns out well, but cut me some slack here.

After the Squip incident, everything seemed to finally be getting back to normal. Well, save for the Squip Squad™, dubbed by Rich. Michael supposed it was kind of cool to have more friends than before, but he still stuck close to Jeremy. Besides, they were more of Jeremy’s friends than Michael’s. Whenever they sat together at lunch or went out as a group, he made it a point to just stick to the sidelines and let them do their thing, somewhat hiding behind Jeremy. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

Michael had forgiven Jeremy for what he did while he had the Squip. Sure, he was upset, but after seeing how it tortured Jeremy and the circuit-like scars it left behind, he couldn’t stay mad at the other forever. Or maybe it was just Jeremy. He didn’t quite know anymore.

He found that being a recurring thought recently. Not knowing what he felt or why he chose to do the things that he did. He wanted to say that everything was cool again and he was perfectly fine. But, if he said that, he’d just be lying. He didn’t talk as much anymore, just finding himself looking at Jeremy. Watching Jeremy do his homework and making that cute face when he was thinking. Seeing Jeremy laugh with their (his) friends and looking amazing while doing it and making him melt in his seat. But, all of these only added to his pain.

Being in love with your best friend is hard. And that’s if you’re putting it lightly.

Michael couldn’t help it. He had tried and tried and tried, but nothing ever seemed to work. He couldn’t get rid of his feeling no matter what he did. He loved him for so many years and it wouldn’t go away. He had gotten so tired, seeing him be so head over heels with Christine since they met her all those years ago for the first time. It hurt so much when he saw them get together, but he had to be happy for his best friend.

He found that he seemed to be faking that emotion a vast majority of the time.

Jeremy and Christine were both showy at first, giving each other nuzzles and tiny kisses in the hallway, causing the rest of their friend group to tease them. Michael tried to seem like he found it funny, but he almost felt sick to his stomach. He hated that he felt this way. Why couldn’t he just be happy for his best friend? Why was he so useless and such a mistake?

He was just a good-for-nothing loser.

Even though he forgave him, he never forgot what Jeremy said to him in that bathroom. He had half a mind to sit there and burn with the rest of the house when he was in there. Jeremy apologized for it all the time and even avoided using the word whenever they were joking with each other. Michael really appreciated Jeremy’s concern, but it really opened his eyes to something.

Michael didn’t deserve Jeremy. He was only holding him back.

Having come to this realization, he tried to close off his feelings and let Jeremy do his thing. Whenever Jeremy asked him if something was wrong, he just brushed him off in his usual joking manner. No need to cause Jeremy any worry. He wasn’t worth it.

With this path, however, he found himself spiraling further down. He began to find it harder and harder to even get out of bed for school. He started to distance himself from the rest of their (Jeremy’s) friends more and more. He didn’t fit in with them anyway. Who needs him around? Despite how low he was feeling and how much it hurt, he told himself this was for the best. They’d be better off without him.

-

One day, he was making his way to the lunch table, moving his headphones down slightly. He got a little closer to the usual lunch table, seeing that everyone else had already been there. He sort of lingered behind in the classroom for a while when the bell rang, so he hadn’t been expected anything different. When he got close enough to hear, but not enough for them to notice him, he began to hear their conversation. He stopped for a moment, just deciding to listen before going to sit down.

“Yo, where’s headphones at?” Rich asked, using his nickname he came up for him. Jake chuckled.

“You know, he has a name, babe.” He said in response. Rich only stuck his tongue out at him.

“Seriously, though. I’m getting a little worried about him.” Christine said, her face reflecting what she said. This caught the table’s attention, Jenna even looking up from her phone.

“What do you mean, Chris?” Brooke asked, leaning against Chloe.

“Well, you guys haven’t noticed? He’s been really quiet and dismissive. I mean, we haven’t known him for long, but I feel like something’s wrong.” She further explained.

Michael froze. He felt himself slowly begin to shake. He was making them worry.

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean,” Chloe agreed, wrapping an arm around Brooke. “But, I sort of thought it was just how he was.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen him act way different with Jeremy before shit hit the fan with the Squip a few months ago.” Jenna commented. Everyone shared a collective shudder at the mention of it.

“Wait, you know that?” Jeremy then asked Jenna. She simply shrugged.

“I have eyes everywhere, Jeremy.” She said, going back to her phone.

Michael took a step back. He can’t deal. Please, just stop. He doesn’t matter. He’s useless.

“Well, what do you think, Jer?” Christine turned to her boyfriend and questioned. Jeremy rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

“I definitely noticed. But, whenever I ask, he tells me it’s fine and there’s nothing to worry about. I’m getting really concerned myself.” He replied.

“Maybe we should corner him and…” Brooke started, but Michael didn’t hear the end of the conversation.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He whipped around and dashed out of the lunchroom. He saw he turned a few heads as the sudden commotion, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment, only charging into the bathroom. He could feel a panic attack rising in his chest, too late to try and stop it. He already had tears running down his face when he entered, startling a few kids. But, seeing his pathetic expression, they thought it was comical instead of serious. As soon as they pulled out phones to record, he dashed into the stall, not letting them get the chance. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself and he couldn’t breathe.

He worried them. They aren’t even his friends and they’re worrying for someone who they don’t even know that much. He’s such a burden and he shouldn’t even be here and he can’t breathe.

He spent the rest of lunch sobbing in the bathroom stall until his panic had slowly faded and he was out of tears. He laughed dryly, looking around and wondering how he always ended up in a bathroom at times like these.

When he was finished, he felt incredibly empty. He had expended what little energy he had for the day. He heard the bell ring and students moving throughout the hall. He had missed lunch. That was sure to raise some questions. As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took a moment before he pulled it out. It was Jeremy, texting him. He shuddered, taking a shaky breath before opening up the messages, The bright screen irritated a pounding headache he got from crying, but he just pushed through it.

**Player 2: Hey, Micah?**

**Player 2: I see you missed lunch.**

**Player 2: Where are you? Did something happen?**

Michael wanted to punch himself. He had made a scene again. It was all he was ever good for. The nickname Jeremy had for him usually made him feel warm, but now it only hurt. He tried preparing himself, but it didn’t work. He felt like he couldn’t really talk, but he had to try and appease him.

**Player 1: I’m fine, Jer.**

**Player 2: Are you sure? I’ve mentioned it before, but you seem kind of off lately.**

**Player 2: Like, you seem distant and quieter than usual. The others have noticed it too, so I know I’m not imagining it.**

**Player 1: Jer, I’m telling you, there’s nothing worry about.**

**Player 2: ...Jenna heard that some guys saw someone freaking out in the bathroom.**

Michael had been trying to wash his face when he read that message. He almost dropped his phone after reading it, being caught off-guard. Though, he shouldn’t be. He knows she had ways of getting information relatively fast. He was stupid to not have considered it. He took a moment to wonder if the rest of the school knew yet. He couldn’t take the thought of that.

The bell had rung a while ago, so it was safe to assume the hallways would be clear. He rushed out of the bathroom, leaving out the entrance and going to his trusty PT Cruiser in the parking lot. When he got in, he sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel. He felt empty, drained before the day even ended. He didn’t really feel like being awake, so he figured he’d just go home and hopefully avoid any major repercussions for walking out of school. He was about to pull off when he remembered he forgot to message Jeremy back. He took a breath, pulling out his phone. He saw more messages from Jeremy when he did so, frowning a little and opening them.

**Player 2: Micah?**

**Player 2: Okay, I’m convinced something’s wrong.**

**Player 2: Where are you? I’ll come to you.**

Michael stared at the screen, pondering for a moment whether or not he should tell the truth. He figured he didn’t want Jeremy searching for him after school or something with the rest of the friend group, so he decided to just tell the truth. Or, at least, part of the truth.

**Player 1: I’m going home.**

**Player 2: Going home? What are you talking about?**

**Player 1: I left. Just feeling a little sick.**

**Player 2: Micah, you just left school? What if you get in trouble?**

**Player 1: It’ll probably be fine. Don’t worry about it.**

**Player 2: Of course I’m going to worry about it! Do you want me to come over after school?**

**Player 1: Nah, no need. Besides, you have that date with Christine or something, right? Don’t reschedule because of me.**

There was a lapse in Jeremy’s response time. Michael assumed it was him trying to not get caught texting in class. Or he already had. He sighed, starting his car and driving the way home. He had felt pain in his chest when he told him to just do his thing with Christine when he so desperately wanted him. But, that’d be selfish. He’s in no place to waste his time with something as pointless as his problems.

Michael was just walking into his empty house when he felt his phone buzz. He dropped his stuff near the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to drink before sitting at the table. He slowly pulled out his phone.

**Player 2: Micah, if you need me, I’ll come to you. Plus, it isn’t really a...date. We’re gonna just do some talking.**

Michael saw a chance to change the subject, so he figured he’d take it. Jeremy shouldn’t have to be concerned with him. Plus, hearing that, it caused him to wonder.

**Player 1: What do you mean by that?**

**Player 2: Well, I’m sure you noticed how we’ve been lately.**

He thought about it for a second. He had noticed something had been off. In the beginning, they were showing plenty of affection, such as hugs and hand-holding, along with nuzzles. But, nowadays, he noticed that it seemed to die down until they didn’t see it anymore. They were still really close and friendly with one another, but not too affectionate romantically speaking.

**Player 1: Yeah, I noticed. What’s that about?**

**Player 2: It’s sort of complicated, but to put it simply...I don’t really like her anymore.**

**Player 2: Romantically, I mean! She’s still really important to me, don’t get me wrong! But, not like that, I guess.**

Michael felt his heart jump a little in hope before it died again. He felt terrible for feeling happy when his best friend just dropped something seemingly heavy on him in confidence and realized he’d never have a chance anyway.

**Player 2: I mean, it’s not really that bad. Christine said she even feels that same way. She’s even helping me through other emotions because she just thought I was projecting my love for someone else onto her.**

**Player 2: Though, after some thought, she’s right.**

**Player 1: Love for someone else? Who?**

**Player 2: Wait, you’re getting me off topic! Back to what we were actually talking about, do you need me to come over?**

Michael sighed, finishing his drink before grabbing his pack and trekking up the stairs. He made it to his room and collapsed on his bed, feeling overwhelming tiredness come over him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, putting it on the charger before going to reply.

**Player 1: No, it’s chill. You can go and have your talk with Christine.**

**Player 1: Don’t let me get in the way of your plans.**

**Player 2: You wouldn’t be getting in the way.**

**Player 2: I just want to make sure you’re okay.**

**Player 1: I’m fine. I think I’m just going to go to sleep.**

**Player 2: Well, okay. Message me later?**

**Player 1: Sure, if I remember. See you, Jer.**

Michael didn’t wait for a response, just putting his phone to the side and taking off his glasses. He didn’t bother to change out of his clothes, his head was aching too much along with his heart. Maybe this was okay. He can suffer as long as Jeremy doesn’t leave. Maybe he could just learn to live with the agony of unrequited feelings for his best friend as long as he didn’t ruin their relationship again like he did last time. The thoughts swirled around his head as sleep took him over.

Maybe this was something that he could just live with.

-

Michael couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt too much.

He hadn’t gone to school for the rest of the week, missing two more days. He noted that it was Friday now, so it wasn’t too prolonged of an absence for sickness. It still raised concerns, though, earning him several text messages from his friends. Even Chloe sent him some. He took her for one who wasn’t really with all the emotional talk, but he stood corrected.

The most messages were from Jeremy, though.

He couldn’t build up the nerve to respond to most of them, but he did read them. Jeremy had been progressively been getting more and more worried because of him, but the plan he had for the night was sure to end it.

His moms had gone out that night, having some business that needed attending to, which left him home alone. He chose this time to get high and then he suddenly had the idea.

He could just end all of this right then and now.

They had a medicine cabinet. He could just take some pills and call it. Everyone wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore and he wouldn’t be holding them back. He had decided a few days ago and felt too far gone to try and convince himself otherwise. But, he couldn’t go without texting Jeremy a goodbye. He walked to the bathroom, making sure to keep it short for the texts.

**Player 1: Hey.**

**Player 2: Michael! Jeez, you were worrying me!**

**Player 2: Are you feeling any better? You weren’t responding to any texts or calls!**

**Player 1: I’m sorry.**

**Player 1: But I can’t do this anymore.**

**Player 2: Michael, you’re freaking me out.**

**Player 2: This isn’t what I think it is, right?**

**Player 1: I’m sorry for everything.**

**Player 1: But, I have to leave.**

**Player 2: Michael, please, no. Stop it.**

**Player 1: I love you, Jeremiah Heere.**

**Player 1: Just remember that for me, alright?**

Michael turned his screen off, not waiting for a reply and tossing it to the ground at his side. He didn’t hear a buzz, so he assumed he didn’t reply.

Maybe he was just too busy celebrating.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess, but he didn’t have the capacity to care. He fished around the medicine cabinet before he found a bottle of pills. He grabbed them, momentarily debating where he wants to do this. He decided his room, leaving the bathroom and going to his bed. Closing the door behind him, he opened the bottle on his way to his bed.

He sat down, having a handful of pills in his hands. He felt himself lose his composure somewhat, tears leaking down his face. But, it didn’t stop him. He was just feeling the pills around in his hand before he decided it was time. He took the handful of pills and poured them into his mouth. He went for more out of the bottle and worked on swallowing.

Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door crash open and before he could blink, someone was trying to wrestle the pills out of his hand. He instantly began to fight back, trying to hold onto the bottle as best as he could before it was slapped out of his hands. His surprise allowed for a hand to swipe across his face and he lost the pills in his mouth to the ground. He was coughing, but he didn’t have much time to react. He was slowly panicking, just wanting everything to stop, desperately reaching for the discarded pills. He was pulled into an embrace and he instantly began fighting, the ringing in his ears overpowering their voice. He couldn’t tell who it was right away.

“-chael. Michael, please, stop!” That was...Jeremy. As soon as he processed who it was, he struggled harder to get away. But, Jeremy, being the bigger male, didn’t let him go. Eventually, he just stopped struggling, clutching onto Jeremy’s shirt and sobbing.

Jeremy apparently didn’t mind letting him do so, not minding the tears on his shirt as he rubbed Michael’s back and whispered him soft reassurances. He was still crying pretty hard when Jeremy began petting his hair. It was something Michael liked and Jeremy apparently remembered. It helped him calm down a little more.

“Can I put your headphones on you?” Jeremy asked quietly. He could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but he was obviously trying to keep his composure. Michael looked up at him slightly and saw tears on Jeremy’s face. His heart hurt and he felt bad instantly. He just gave a simple nod.

Jeremy nodded in return and slipped Michael’s headphones over his ears before plugging his phone into them. He played the first song of a playlist that had been made specifically for Michael when he was having a tough time. Michael closed his eyes, the music helping him calm down.

After a few songs, Michael sat up from Jeremy, pulling the headphones off and pausing the song. Neither of them said anything for a while, just sitting there. Michael heard Jeremy take in a breath, figuring he was about to speak.

“...Why?” Jeremy asked, barely audible. Michael paused.

“...It hurt too much to go on.” Michael simply replied. This caused Jeremy to look at him intensely, making him flinch.

“Explain to me. Please. I almost lost you.” His voice was strained, showing his concern. Michael took in a shaky breath.

“I don’t belong, Jeremy.” He started, causing the other to go quiet. “I’m out of place. I’m useless and a waste of space. I don’t belong in that friend group, they’re your friends. I only hold you back.”

“Michael Mell, that is not true. You don’t hold me back, you help me move forward. I wouldn’t be here without you. You’re my Player 1! And trust me,” Jeremy looked at him intensely and Michael could assume he was referring to the Squip incident. “I’m not letting go of you again. No matter what.”

“...You’re just saying that because I just tried to kill myself.” Michael muttered. Wordlessly, Jeremy pulled him back into an embrace. Instead of fighting it this time around, he just leaned into the other boy.

“I’m not lying, Micah. You mean the world to me. Trust me, you’re loved. Your moms love you. The others love you even though they just met you. They all think you’re awesome, they’ve told me. I love you, Micah.” Jeremy whispered to him. Michael’s heart hurt just from hearing it.

“Not in the way I want you to.” Michael mumbled, causing Jeremy to look down at him.

“What do you mean?” He inquired, looking a little caught off guard. Michael just shook his head.

“Nothing, Jer.” He replied quietly.

Jeremy didn’t look too convinced, Michael could tell, but he didn’t say anything else. They remained quiet for a while, Michael being held by the other boy comfortably. Despite everything, he had to admit, he did feel a little better.

“You want a slushie?” Jeremy asked out of the blue. Michael took a second to think about it. Now that he mentioned it, a slushie sounded fucking great right about now.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Michael said quietly.

The other nodded, standing both of them up. Michael felt a little sick after everything that just happened, but he just tried to push down the weakness and stood with him. After making sure he was good to go outside, Jeremy gestured to the door for them to leave. Michael nodded in understanding, looking down. In a moment of weakness, he grabbed Jeremy’s hand. He’d done it without thinking, so when he realized, he almost panicked. But, pretty much instantly, Jeremy held his hand back with a squeeze and a smile. It made Michael’s heart flutter a little despite the intense situation they were in. He was starting to feel a little worse about trying to commit suicide.

They walked out of the house and agreed that they needed the fresh air, so they decided to just walk. It wasn’t too eventful, Jeremy deciding to not let silence fall over them for too long. Michael appreciated since it kept him a little distracted even if he wasn’t really contributing much to the conversation. Jeremy seemed to understand, so he kept talking.

After a few minutes, the two were sitting on a bench near the 7-11 with their signature slushies. Michael was sipping at his cherry one, the cold feeling like a relief that seemed to ease him. Jeremy was sipping at his blue raspberry one, looking like his slushie was doing the same for him. This was another part of their routine when things got too stressful. Just a trip for slushies. It was late and somewhat dark out, but it somehow made the moment much more intimate. Michael was looking at the night sky when he felt Jeremy turn to him, which caused him to do the same. Jeremy looked serious, but also a bit nervous.

“Michael. I need you to promise me you’ll talk to me when things get too hard again. I don’t like to see you suffer when I could be helping you.” Jeremy told him. Michael stared at him for a moment before looking down.

“But it’s not even that important...I was just being dramatic-” He was cut off by Jeremy speaking again.

“It is important. Because you’re important to me and I can’t lose you again.” Jeremy told him. “I’ll do whatever it takes and I’ll be there always. I can promise you that. So please. Promise me.”

“...I promise, Jer.” Michael said, thinking about it. For a moment, the bad thoughts were pushed away and he had a moment of clarity. He was stupid to think Jeremy didn’t care for him and would want him gone. Along with the others. He had just let the bad thoughts take over. “I’ll try to let you in more. I promise.” He repeated, sounding like he was making sure of it himself. Jeremy smiled, giving him a one-armed hug with his free one.

“Thank you, Micah.” He whispered. Despite the slushie, Michael felt warm and leaned into Jeremy. They stayed like that for a while before Michael began thinking. Some of the other things he’d thought had been wrong, so maybe this one too? Maybe he could ask...or would it drive Jeremy away again? No, he just promised he’d always be there. He had to start believing him when he said it, so he should be able to ask.

“Hey, Jer?” Michael started, eyeing his slushie instead of looking up. He felt Jeremy look down at him.

“Yeah?” He asked in return. Michael paused to gather courage before he finally looked up to face Jeremy.

“Who was the person you loved besides Christine? You mentioned you were projecting, right?” He asked him. Jeremy fell silent, looking him up and down. He was starting to think he messed up before the other spoke again.

“...If I tell you, will you promise it won’t make things worse?” He asked. Michael was a little confused, but nodded.

“Totally. Who?” He asked again, more curious than the last time. Jeremy took in a deep breath, closing his eyes tight in preparation.

“...It’s you.” Jeremy told him.

To say Michael was in shock would be an understatement.

He couldn’t believe the boy he’d been pining over since early middle school had liked him back. He thought he loved Christine! This day was going all over the place. But, still, he felt an incredible warmth rise in his chest as he took in the information. He didn’t even notice that he didn’t respond. Nor did he notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Jeremy was looking at him again, wiping them away and looking panicked.

“Oh my god, Micah, I am so sorry! That was a big bomb to drop on you and you probably weren’t ready for it-” Michael was quick to cut him off before he got too far.

“No, no! It’s okay, really. I’m just...really happy.” Michael said, looking up at him with a little blush on his cheeks. He was minutely aware of how his heart was beating fast. He was so hopelessly in love with this boy, he couldn’t even believe it sometimes.

“You’re happy? Really?” Jeremy sounded surprised himself, his cheeks reddening a little in response.

“I’ve been pining after you since early middle school, dude.” Michael gave a tiny laugh at Jeremy’s shocked expression. He always was oblivious after all, so he couldn’t get too upset. But, he could tease. “Really, I’m surprised you didn’t even notice.” He added, causing the other to redden a little more in embarrassment.

“Micaaaaaah.” He groaned, covering his face for a moment, causing Michael to laugh. It wasn’t long before Jeremy joined in.

They shared the moment before going quiet and just sitting. The silence wasn’t as heavy as it was before, but lighter instead. They both felt like they got something off their chest. Michael’s mind was, however, racing faster than he could even process. Jeremy liked him? For real? And he was even projecting onto Christine because of it? And he seemed really into Christine, so did that mean he was really into him-

“Hey, Micah?” Jeremy sounded a little nervous, but looked his way anyway. Michael broke out of his little trance and looked back.

“Yeah, Jer?” He asked in return. Jeremy seemed to be scanning him, causing his expression to soften ever so slightly. It made Michael’s heart flutter once again, thinking he must’ve had something nice to say, but before he could even take it in fully, hands were cupping his cheeks and there was another pair of lips on his own. Jeremy was kissing him.

Holy shit, Jeremy was kissing him.

Michael was going to react, but Jeremy pulled away, looking shocked at himself. The moment was over much too soon for Michael’s liking, but Jeremy didn’t waste any time.

“Oh. Oh my god. I’m sorry, I didn’t even warn you first, I should’ve-” Jeremy was pulling his hands away from cupping Michael’s face, which caused the other to swiftly grab his hands to keep them there.

“No, please,” Michael sounded breathless and looked so in love. “Please, kiss me again.”

This took Jeremy by surprise, but he wasted no time once he got permission, crashing his lips against Michael’s once again. Michael didn’t wait to lean into it this time, kissing him back at full force. The moment felt electric and just right compared to anything else Michael had ever felt. Jeremy’s hands went from Michael’s face to around his waist, pulling him closer. Michael responded by wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and doing the same. They continued until they pulled away for air, panting gently and looking at each other with loving gazes and smiles. Jeremy glanced down before looking back at him.

“So, Michael Mell. Will you be my boyfriend?” He whispered to him, sending shivers of pure delight up Michael’s spine.

“Of course I will, Jeremiah Heere.” Michael whispered in return. Jeremy grinned, planting another kiss onto his lips, which Michael returned gladly. “I love you so much.”

Jeremy seemed to like hearing that because he wrapped his arms around Michael more and squeezed him tighter. And Michael just loved every second of it, taking it in. They’d hugged before, but after everything they just confessed, it felt so much warmer than before. Michael felt at peace for the first time in a while, everything bad going away as they embraced on the moonlit bench. After a while, Jeremy spoke up.

“Do you want to head back now?” Jeremy asked him. The bench was getting kind of uncomfortable and he wanted to cuddle with his new boyfriend in a bed, so Michael nodded in response.

“Definitely. Can you stay?” Michael asked, looking up at him. Jeremy smiled, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Of course...boyfriend.” Jeremy said, grinning slightly as Michael’s face reddened.

“Why, thank you, boyfriend,” Michael said, returning the favor and seeing the other blush. “I’d love to cuddle you in a bed.”

“That sounds wonderful to me.” Jeremy agreed, standing with him. They both realized they had let their slushies melt, giving a little laugh, but not minding all too much.

They disposed of them before they began to walk back hand in hand, both feeling on top of the world. Michael’s one wish had come true and he wasn’t going to let go no matter what. He knew his moms were gonna love it and probably Mr. Heere too. He then looked to the taller male.

“Hey, do you think we should tell the others?” Michael questioned him. Jeremy looked back at him.

“Only if you want to.” He told him. Michael thought it over before nodding.

“Yeah. I think I do. If they’re our friends, I should probably be opening up more. Slowly, at least. But, this should be fine.” Michael replied, squeezing the other’s hand. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

“Alright, sounds good to me. Jeez, they’re probably going to have a fucking field day.” Jeremy laughed a little, causing Michael to tilt his head.

“Field day?” He asked, noticing Jeremy seeming to realize something.

“Oh, yeah, you probably weren’t paying attention, but...they think we’re really cute together and tease about it all the time.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush, Michael donning one of his own.

“Oh. Well, it sounds like they’re supportive then. Though, Jake and Rich are together, along with Chloe and Brooke, so I shouldn’t be too surprised.” Michael said, causing Jeremy to laugh a bit.

“Yeah, they’re totally supportive. They’ll be thrilled.” Jeremy agreed, Michael chuckling in response.

They made it back to Michael’s house, going up the stairs. Michael didn’t pay much attention to anything as he flopped back onto his bed. Jeremy seemed to clean up a little before lying down beside him. He figured it would be bad to leave any signs of what happened previously around for when his moms came home. Michael watched Jeremy text his dad before lying down and wrapping an arm around the other and pulling him close. Michael loved it, snuggling as close as he could go.

“Your moms okay with letting me stay?” Jeremy asked, glancing down with him with a yawn. Michael released one of his own, figuring he was tiring and yawning was contagious anyway.

“Of course. No need to even ask, you’re always welcome here.” Michael replied, sending a loving smile up at him. Jeremy smiled in the same way back at him, giving him a kiss to go along with it, Michael gladly accepting.

“We should get some sleep.” Jeremy told him, Michael nodding in agreement. “Night. I love you, Micah.” He whispered to him.

“I love you too, Jer.” Michael whispered lovingly, nuzzling into his chest, causing the other to smile.

They both fell asleep that night, feeling warm and secure pressed together.

-

“You ready for this?” Jeremy asked his boyfriend, looking at him.

Michael had pretty much clung to Jeremy for the entire weekend and Jeremy didn’t mind in the slightest. They were probably going to be more inseparable than they already were before so it was something to get used to. He thought about what could happen in this lunch period, but Jeremy already covered it and gave the group a sufficient explanation of what the deal was without going into much detail. Michael decided he wasn’t quite ready for them to know, so Jeremy didn’t say too much. So, everything should be fine.

“Yeah, I think I am. What’s the worst that can happen, right?” Michael reasoned, giving a nod to reassure himself. Jeremy smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the head to help. It certainly eased any anxieties Michael had at the moment, so he appreciated it.

The two walked into the lunch room and to their table, where the rest of their group were already gathered. When the two sat, everyone looked their way and brightened up when they saw Michael.

“Yo, headphones! It’s been a while!” Rich greeted, grinning widely. Jake was the same way..

“Yeah! Missed ya, dude!” He laughed. Brooke gave him a warm smile.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” She asked, her tone incredibly sweet. This is why they always said Brooke was probably the most caring out of all of them. Well, besides Christine, who was basically the ‘mom’ friend of the group.

“Hey, guys. I’m fine, I promise.” Michael replied to them, feeling a little more at ease by how friendly they were. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Glad to have you back!” Christine told him, giving him a cheerful pat on the back. Man, she really was just a ray of sunshine. He could see why Jeremy’s close with her. They didn’t pressure him too much answer any questions and stopped pressing him after a short time and they fell into casual conversation.

This feeling was entirely new, actually engaging in conversation with a group of friends like this. He’d sat with them before, but never really interacted, so he was amazed by all the things he was missing out on. Rich’s audacity, Chloe’s blunt-but-caring attitude, how Jenna is actually really smart and provides a lot to the conversations when she’s not looking down at her phone. It all felt like a new world that he was experiencing in depth. He could definitely get used to this.

Michael felt Jeremy nudge him under the table, causing him to look up at him. Jeremy was giving him a look and he remembered he decided he wanted to tell the group about their relationship. He gave his boyfriend a nod and received one in return. Jeremy cleared his throat, causing everyone to give him their attention.

“So, we have an announcement,” Jeremy started, the faces of the group questioning what it could be. “Michael and I are dating.”

There was silence from the group all around. They were all looking pretty shocked, causing Michael to feel a little on edge. Maybe they weren’t as accepting after all? All of a sudden, Chloe was groaning loudly, holding her temples in apparent irritation. At the same time, Rich slammed his hands against the table.

“FUCK YES! I KNEW IT! CHLOE, GIVE ME MY MONEY!” Rich shouted, looking and sounding extreme.

“Fuck!” Chloe groaned, pulling out two twenties and shoving them over, Rich grabbing them gladly.

“Uh...what’s going on?” Michael asked, looking at the two. Jake rolled his eyes.

“They had a bet whether or not you two were going to get together by the end of the month. Rich said you guys were and Chloe said that neither of you would confess that soon.” Jake explained. Chloe looked across the table at them.

“Jeez, you couldn’t wait a few more days?!” She tried to seem annoyed, but there was a hint of a smile she couldn’t quite cover, showing she wasn’t really all that upset. “Well, anyway, as long you two got together in the end.”

“You were betting on us?!” Jeremy asked, his face reddening slightly in his shock.

“Uh, duh. It was a surefire win!” Rich laughed, pocketing his money. “But, no harm intended. You guys are just too shippable.”

“I can’t believe this.” Michael groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s okay! We completely and totally support you!” Brooke assured them, giving a little fist pump into the air.

“First of all, I’m too gay, so please stop with your adorableness, Brooke. Second, she’s right.” Chloe said, giving them a smile.

Resounding agreements went across the table, causing both boys to slightly calm down from their embarrassment. They were surrounded by friends, all wearing supportive gazes. Michael felt a nudge and turned to Jeremy, who was looking at him fondly. Michael smiled fondly in return and watched as Jeremy leaned down, planting a kiss on his lips. Shouts and cheers went around the table, causing both of them to blush as they pulled back. In that moment, looking into each other’s eyes with such love and with their friends around them, everything felt at ease.

Michael could certainly get used to this new life of his.


End file.
